Damn Him!
by Mei Neko
Summary: 500 years ago, Goku belonged to Konzen. Now, a pissed off goddess wants Goku for her own pet. So, she does down with two other tag alongs to get him back. However, what will the gang say about this? What will Sanzo say? Yaoi S/G


This is my first Saiyuki fanfic…don't sue my ass.  
  
Disclaimer: Saiyuki is not mine. Saiyuki belongs to the one who created the manga and the anime. Plus I thank them everyday for it as well. The character s that do not belong to them are the three ladies that I made up. If you want to use them (although I highly doubt you would) ask me.  
  
Please enjoy.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Damn Him!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"DAMN HIM!! DAMN HIM TO HELL AND BACK!!!"  
  
Kanzeon Bosatusama gave a sigh and looked over to the woman who was sitting behind the desk with stacks of paperwork. Her long blond hair that was put up in a high ponytail, blue eyes burning with madness and fury, pale hands that were busy signing papers, and veins ticking after each paper. The Goddess of Mercy had to laugh at the sight of the goddess.  
  
"This isn't funny hag! I can't believe that he got himself killed and now is a fucking mortal! I have to be the one to pick up his damn work! I am going to kill him!!!"  
  
"Really now, Hikari. Ever since you have been released from solitude, you have been getting angry instead of peaceful. I do believe you need more calcium." The hermaphrodite said smiling. Then she sighed. "But you have been doing well, so I guess it wouldn't hurt you to have a vacation for a while. I hear that the little monkey is heading west for a while. Why don't you see him?"  
  
Hikari paused at the word monkey before continuing her work. Kanzeon grinned as she counted down from ten. She knew that the goddess could not resist a chance to see the little monkey.   
  
Just as she finished off one, Hikari got up and stalked out of the office. Then her head appeared from the door way.   
  
"Fine, hag. I'll check on the saru. Konzen better not have done anything to him."  
  
The Goddess of Mercy laughed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Sanzo was not in a good mood. Not at all. Maybe it had to do with the rain that was pouring outside of the place. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that he had just recently gotten out of the rain and is now wet. Most likely it had to do with the quarreling of the two idiots who would not shut up.   
  
"That's my chicken!"  
  
"No way, bakasaru! I got it!"  
  
Ah yes, the monkey and the kappa were fighting over food again. And today, Sanzo was on the edge. On the very edge of his sanity.  
  
"URUSAI!!!"   
  
With swift and precise movements, two heads felt the hard whack of a paper fan. The two began to rub the bumps that had appeared on top of their heads. The two of them, angry at the injustice that has been done by them, glared at the monk.  
  
"Sanzo, hidoi!!!" Goku whined.   
  
"Yeah, bouzo, hidoiii!!!"   
  
The four males blinked as they looked to see who had spoken the last comment. Behind Goku were three females, all of them older looking then Goku, but still looked younger then the other three men. One of them had a motherly look to her pretty face. She had long silky hazel hair that was put up in a braid. Her open dark light blue eyes had a warm shine to them and the white clothing made her look like an angel.   
  
The woman who was draped over her was taller and had a sexier body that was being showed off by a black breast band and a long skirt that had a slit that went up to her hip, showing off a nice long leg. She had long black hair that was let loose and it looked like long strands of fine silk. Her eyes were more mature looking then the first woman's. They held a green sexy gleam in them as they eyed the three older men. Her gaze lasted longer on Sanzo then the rest.   
  
However, it was the third woman that surprised all of them. She looked like a female version of Sanzo, with the exception of the sex, eye color, and the long hair. She had a scowl on her face that was directed at Sanzo; her blue eyes blazing with anger. She wore robes of violet, gold, blue, and white.   
  
Goku blushed at the beautiful blond woman. She was almost like the sun, but still not as bright as Sanzo.   
  
"Awww…look at that! The saru is blushing at you, Hikari. Maybe we should bring him with us again." The sexy looking woman teased as she groped the blond. Hikari gave a glared before forcing the grabby hands from her body.   
  
"Touch me again bitch and you die."   
  
"Now, now, Hikari-sama. You know very well that Ai is unable to help herself. You are one of the few who are not interested in her and she can't help but to challenge herself." The hazel haired woman said gently. Ai gave a laugh at that.   
  
"Don't worry about me, Meichi. Hikari is always like this. Besides she sees nothing but the chibi saru. Not that I don't blame her or anything. He looks yummy…" Ai said as she licked her lips. Goku gulped and tried to move away from the woman who was scaring him.   
  
"Bitch!"  
  
Goku eyes widen as Hikari whipped out a wooden paddle and smacked it on Ai's head. Ai growled and then slapped Hikari. Soon the two females began to fight.   
  
"Are they always like this?" Hakkai asked in disbelief. Meichi gave a smile at that.   
  
"Oh not really. These two hardly ever get together. Hikari-sama tried her best to stay away from Ai and vice versa. Of course it doesn't help that Hikari-sama has been short tempered ever since she was released from solitude; she was forced to do paperwork."  
  
The blond stopped fighting and came over to Goku's side. Sanzo glared at her, seeing just how close the onna was to the saru. Just who the fuck was she to get that close to his slave?  
  
"This is foolish! I have no desire to waste time on mortals. So here's the deal, I take the saru and you three go on your quest that the hag gave you."  
  
Hakkai and Gojyo blinked at that. Sanzo said nothing.   
  
"Nani? Where are you taking me?" Goku asked frowning. Ai gave a laugh at that.   
  
"Really, Hikari. Always blunt. What our sexy goddess is trying to say is that she wants you for her own pet, saru. Of course, as compensation, I'll watch you big boys…heh…it's not everyday I get to have some fun the famous trio of sex gods…" Ai said as her eyes roamed at the three men. Hakkai blushed while Gojyo gave a sexy grin at the woman.   
  
However, Sanzo was glaring at the onna who had her arms wrapped around the saru. Just who the hell did she think she was to even touch his saru?! He found his fingers twitching the blow the onna's head off. Damn her for looking so much like him! Confusing his poor simple minded saru!!   
  
"Why the fuck should be agree, bitch?" the monk asked coldly. Hikari gave a glare at him and the two beautiful blonds were off on a glare match. Ai gave a smirk at that.   
  
"You know, it kinda turns me on, seeing the two of you glaring like that over a kid…although he has grown up quite nicely." Ai leered as she groped Goku. The poor saru's golden eyes widen at the touch. It was the first time he ever knew that someone even dare to touch him like that!!!  
  
The two blonds blinked at the action before Sanzo pulled out his gun and Hikari reached over to strangle the other woman.   
  
"Do you want to die?" Hikari hissed. Ai felt cold sweat running down her back at the sight of two pissed off blonds. She gave a nervous laugh at that.   
  
"Umm…He's well endowed?"   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A scream was heard through out the entire town as well as cursing and gunshots.   
  
Meanwhile, a certain Goddess of Mercy was watching and cheering at the scene of her mortal nephew and his fellow fighters meeting the competition.   
  
"Fufufufu…really Konzen, she hasn't forgiven you for taking him in your first life. I doubt she's planning to let the chance of having your little pet for her own. I can't wait to see what you're planning to do about this!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Hope you like it. Oh…if you want to know, it's a Sanzo/Goku pairing…however I'm sort of stuck if I want a Gojyo/Hakkai pairing or a Hakkai/Meichi pairing…plus I need to know it you guys think the girls should get attach or not. 


End file.
